1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a beach cart system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a beach cart system enabling users to easily transport goods from their car to the beach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A favorite summer pastime enjoyed by millions of Americans is going to a beach, lake, pool or water park. Basking in the sun, swimming for hours and enjoying the outdoors, a day spent beside the water can help ease the stresses of daily life and can leave one tanned, relaxed and well rested. Most people who plan on spending a day beachside pack a bag full of snack foods, a cooler full of icy beverages and sun lotion, while families with children also must pack an arsenal of toys, “boogie” and “skin” boards, buckets, and shovels in order to keep their tots happy. Additionally, most beach goers find it necessary to bring along a large blanket and one or two beach chairs before heading off to the beach. These items are particularly useful in that they provide the sun-worshipers comfortable spot to sit back and enjoy the sun's rays, as well as an area free of sand or debris on which belongings can be neatly stored.
Although spending an afternoon at the beach can be fun and relaxing, doing so is not without drawbacks. Specifically, hauling the plethora of items necessary for a day in the sun, from the car to a particular spot on the sand, can be a time-consuming and frustrating task. Trekking across hot sand and making several trips to the car in order to transport heavy coolers, blankets, boogie boards, skin boards, toys, and beach chairs, all while trying to keep an eye on small children and goods left unattended on the beach, can leave one feeling exhausted before the day's activities have even begun. Additionally, after spending long hours soaking up the sun, riding the waves and swimming, packing up heavy beach goods and dragging them back to the car is the last thing most people want to do. While some consumers employ wagons or other types of storage carts to transport goods, these vehicles do not always roll easily over sandy terrain. Simply stated, attempting to steer a loaded cart across sand, pebbles or gravel can be extremely difficult, often meeting with so much resistance that use of a cart is simply not an option. For consumers who wish to spend an afternoon basking on a sandy beach with friends, doing so often means they must be transport goods and supplies manually.